Truth Or Dare Spar
by Perverted-Hokage
Summary: Our Konoha people starts playing Truth Or Dare...They also fight because of the dares... Its Kinda OOC... ...Review please .... not good with summary Go Inside... Its your destiny!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people this is my first fic... so i have no idea what to write... from here i'm gonna type how i want lol ... dun argue about ma spelling :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way :D err.. on wif da story now... hehe... sweatdrops dis might be hard

Naruto Truth Or Dare...

It was a normal day everyone was bored... chouji was eatching bbq (no surprises there)  
sasuke was practicing his fire jutsus...naruto was eating ramen.. (wow..) and so on.  
then after naruto finished ramen.. he decided to play truth or dare...so he gathered up all the teams in konoha...

Naruto: oy ... i just finished my 22nd bowl of ramen !

Sakura: we dun give a damn u ... idiot..! smacks naruto on the head

Naruto: ouch...! hmmm hey guys wanna play Truth or Dare?... (silence)

Sasuke: (walks to naruto) ... hmmm why not since i'm already the number 1 genious and theres absolutely nothing to do...

Lee: YOSH I'LL SHOW U THE BRAVE KONOHAS BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST!

(everyone ...rite..)

all the teams then gathered up and sat down... (game begins)

Naruto: hmmmm Sasuke truth or dare

Sasuke: i haf nufing to hide .,... Dare...

Neji comes up to naruto and whispers sumthing in narutos ears... narutos giggled soo bad he fell off hes chair when he heard..! Everyone looks at naruto...

Naruto: Sasuke-teme i dare u to strip realli slowly and then dance around sakura ...

Sakura: OH THANK U NARUTO!  
all girls stares!

Sasuke: (gulp) then slowly strips his clothes.. off... (no more details but i wanna keep going LOL) dances around sakura and then he quickly sped off running with all his clothes off

after sasuke came back his cheeks was 100 red..!

Sasuke: hmmmmm Ino truth or dare...

Ino: err... tru-

Sasuke: Glare Of Death

Ino: fine i pick dare sobs a bit

Sasuke: I dare u to not chase after me and give up on me for the rest of ur life.  
Inner Sasuke: hmmm guess this turned out alrite...

Ino: awwwww! any alternatives? ...

Sasuke: In ur dre-

but before he could finish the forehead girl interrupted

Sakura: sorry sasuke but... ino either wot dreamy (sasuke glares at sakura) err... either sasuke's dare or u will haf to lose ur virganity rite now to fats-

Shikamaru: sakura... dats a forbidden word... sigh how troublesome... (looks at clouds)

Sakura: err.. or lose ur virganity rite now rite here to chouji here...

Sasuke: err. yeh...

Ino: OMG OMG OMG ... can i fink about it...

Chouji immediately got ate a lotta cheaps because of his nervousness... (wot am i saying/. lol)

for the people who wanted to see the err ummm ino and chouji ... sorry but if my friend saw dis dey'll kill me hehee...

Ino: damn.. u... sasuke... meh i like sumone else neway...

Ino: (agen) ok Ten ten truth or dare...

Ten Ten: hmmmm truth

Ino: is it true that ur room is full of hyuugas pictures and u kiss the picture before u sleep once per day...?

Hinata: n-nanni...?

Ino: err i mean neji...

Ten ten: (sweatdrops...a lot..) err ... yeh... blood red cheeks hmmmmmmm shino truth or dare... ..

Shino: huh wot r we doing here... i was too busy training wif ma cute buggies...

Sasuke: we're playing truth or dare...

Shino: oh... umm dare.. (bugs coming out getting to attack sumone if they dare him sumfing bad)

Ten Ten: (sweatdrops...) (gets out weapons) ok... i dare u to... bug spray ur bugs.  
(SWEEATTTDDRROOOOPPPPSSS)

Shino: in ur dreams...

Neji and Sasuke: Activates Byukagen (how dya spell it!) And Mangekyou Sharingan! (lol)

Shino: but thats da only way i can fight...! gimme any alternative...!

Neji And Sasuke: deactivates ...

Ten Ten: hmmmm ok... french kiss hinata...

Hinata: ... (blushes) (inner: oh great..i haf to kiss the b-bu-g-gg... dude...)

Shino: blushes... French kisses hinata

Shino: Rock lee truth or dare

Lee: Dare.. I will show all of u my Taijutsu bravery... (cough Cough)

Dead Silence

More Silence...

Shino: guys ne ideas..?

Neji: i'll take care of this... hehe...i dare u to...drink sum sake...

Gai: i will neva let my student do that ! lee i dare u to ...(smirks) walk around konoha...

Lee: YOsh soo easy

Gai: i hafen't finished young lad...

Lee: Yes Gai!

Gai: walk around konoha with 1 hand upside down... 50 times...

Lee: Yosh Dis will be an unbelievable hard task but if i fail i will practice my taijutsu non stop until i can beat neji..

Neji: which will be neva...

Lee: runs around konoha 1 handed upside down..

Naruto: Yay no more fuzzy eyebrowz!

Kakashi: hmmmm i'll take ova lee... Gai truth of dare... :)

Gai: I will always pick dare...(sorry fokes i like making people pick dare its more fun..)

Kakashi: i dare u to bow down and say i am stronger than u... (smirks)

Gai: dammit... Bows down.. U R BETTA DAN ME...

The sand team arrives..

Followed by the sound orochimaru and his guards...

Finally Ero Sennin and Tsunade baa chan arrives...

(just to pump it up)

oh and Konohomarus gang came too

Naruto: hey konohamaru.. dis is only for peoiple above ages like urs...

Konohamaru: okkk :( (sad face) walks away wif his gang

Orochimaru: i'll start ... hey Neji-kun... truth or dare

Neji: gulp dare

Orochimaru: i dare u to stand in a rubbish bin and sing a song to ten ten while doing sum actions to the song

Neji: meh i luv her neway... everyone stares... sings wif actions

neji: dam dat was embarassing ok hmm ino truth or dare

Ino: Dare...

Neji: Pole dance around sasuke

Sasuke: Mangekyou Sharingan..!

Ino: Starts pole dancing aroudn sasuke while sakura is filled wif jealously

Ino: Jiraiya truth or dare!

Jiraiya: Truth My sweet body angel face...

Ino: rite... hmmm truth eh... how many girls haf u peeped...

Naruto: Everyone has finally noticed the true nature of Ero-Sennin

Jiraiya: RASENGAN

Jiraiya: on my count i think its 840 782 girls i've peeped... and 27 of dem were naked..

(drools)

Jiraiya: Naruto truth or dare..!

Naruto: Dare...

Jiraiya: WOAH JACKPOT! i dare u to do Harem No Jutsu and hold it for 20 seconds and make the go away asap!

Naruto: dam dats gonna waste a lotta chakra... Harem No Jutsu! all the boys faint except for Jiraiya since his staring unbelievably!...

Jiraiya: writes notes while drools uncontrolably (bleh) .!

All the naked girls were tehre surrounding the boys and the smoke was dissapearing the girls moaned on the boys which made dem faint once more.. and the all the girls surrounded jiraiya and hugged him and moaned more..exept for the real naruto of course... puff all the girls gone Jiraiya started to write a lot of notes and was still in the land of harems

dis is ma first fan fic watch out for ma upcoming ones!  
mwuwhhahahahaa neway if i get enough reviews the next chapter will come before u can do nefing!  
i'm writing everyday so if u gimme reviews den i will just put da chapters up hehe!  
remember REVIEW PEOPLE I WANT FEEDBACKS DIDYA LIKE IT! WOS IT BAD!  
AND OF COURSE I NEEDDDD SUGGGGESTIONS! SO GIMME ALL UR SUGGESTIONS AND I'LL PUT DEM UP IF I LIKE IT ! oh yeh and thx to amanda for giving me couple of suggestions ! P.s... I already wrote like 5 chapters... just depend on ma reviews..


	2. Chapter 2

This is just plaing Truth or Dare.. Ma fav chappie yet so enjoy !

START -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata: Gaara (wow!) truth or dare...

Gaara: Dare..!

Hinata: I dare you to smell your socks...!

Gaara: You evil...!

Kankuro: Ehh.. you know he never ever takes his socks off... or his shoes!

Naruto: NEHHH!

Sakura: Is that true Gaara?

Temari: Sure is..

Gaara then took off his shoe and then put it up near his noes... his face turned pale.  
and then he went by the lake... facing the other side of the mountain...

Naruto: I think hes gonna puke...!

Gaara then puked purple vomit...

Lee: Ehhh...thats just nasty!

After Gaara finished with his...business...he returned to his position...

Gaara: Kankuro truth or dare...

Kankuro being himself was always scared of his little brother Gaara... because one slip.  
and it would mean death...

Kankuro: Tru-

Kankuro got cut off when Gaara's sand surrounded him...

Everyone: Gasp (except jounins..)

Kankuro: Tru-...err Dare...

Gaara: I dare you to give me all your dolls and puppets...!

Kankuro: For how long...

Gaara: Merely 1 minute...

Kankuro handed Gaara his weapons and dolls...

Naruto: AHHHHH You use puppets? Oh My Lord! You have dolls!

Laughs insanely...

Sasuke: Duh dobe... took you some time...

Gaara took his puppets and dolls... and then used his sand to squish it and destroy it.  
he then returned his puppet bits...

Gaara: Here's your puppets and dolls... (smirk)

Ten Ten and Temari giggled...and by the sound of the blondes giggles...Shikamaru woke up...

Shikamaru: How troublesome...

Kankuro was crying so badly that he couldn't ask anyone...

Naruto: I'll take over...!

Sasuke: Your too noisy.. and who said you could take in charge...dobe...Err..Angel face Ino.  
Why don't you take over...

Ino: Sure.. Sasuke-Kun...Sakura.. truth or dare...

Sakura: Dare!

Ino: Make your hair bold.. so.. shave your hair... (SMIRKS)

Sakura: AHHHHH!

Sasuke goes up to sakura and shaves her hair...

Naruto: JAJAAHAHAHHAHAH

Sakura: Naruto truth or dare..!

Naruto: Dare..!

Sakura: Naruto.. heres a bottle... i want you to spin the bottle... and whoever it stops at.  
then you have to french him/her...!

Naruto: gulp

Naruto takes the bottle from her...and spins it... and spins... and spins... and it continued spinning... and then it stopped but still moving centimetres...but it wouldn't make a difference ...it was Temari...

Temari: Wind Blast No Jutsu!

Then the bottle span again and again and again... finally it stopped... It was sakura..!

Sakura: I never should've used this idea...!

Naruto: Hah! now i'm going to kiss you Sakura-Chan!

Naruto frenched sakura passionatly while sakura felt disgusted and quickly after that she slapped him really hard and hit him in the guts with all her power..!

Tsunade: Nice punch lad!

Sakura: Thank you Hokage-Sama!

Tsunade: Enjoyed the kiss? (smirk)

Sakura: Err... Not really Hokage-Sama...

Inner Sakura: WHY YOU!

Naruto: Sakura.. truth or dare...

Sakura: No backstabbing you!

Naruto: Boar dog bird monkey ram summoning technique kyuichose no jutsu!

Naruto summons Gama Bunta... and everyone just jumped away...

Sakura: Ok Ok! Dare...

Naruto dispells Gama Bunta..

Naruto: I dare you to never hurt me again physically or mentally... and now french me...!

Sakura: NANNNNII!

Sakura blushes and frenches naruto without hitting him...

Sakura: Hokage-Sama...Truth or Dare...

Tsunade: Dare...

Sasuke: Sakura-san... can i take over this one...because i can hurt dobe ... but you can't...

Sakura: Sure Sasuke-Kun...

Sasuke: Well not hurt but trust me... Hokage..I dare you to never make naruto Hokage!

Tsunade: Fine!

Naruto: NANNNNIII! THATTS NOT FAIR!

Lee: Hah! .. I will be Hokage! And i'll show all of you my Burning Spirit!

Gai: Thats the youth power you should have!

Tsunade: Good luck Lee..!

Sakura: Can we get onto the subject now...

Orochimaru: Who was asking?

Kabuto: I'll take over... (hoping Naruto won't remember).. Kimimaro truth or dare...

Kimimaro: Dare...

Kabuto: I dare you to let Orochimaru-sama have your body if he wishes to...

Kimimaro: I live to serve :)

Orochimaru: Thank you :)

Kimimaro: Kabuto Truth or Dare...

Kabuto: truth...

Kimimaro: Don't you have a 'Thing' for Orochimaru-sama

Kabuto: Sweatdrop... No...

Naruto: What was that!

Kabuto: Fine .. yes i do.. (blushes)

Orochimaru: I'll take over Kabuto...-kun..

Kabuto blushes furiously...

Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun .. truth or dare...

Sasuke: Dare.. Yaro..(bastard)

Orochimaru: I dare you to give me your body now :)

Sasuke: In your dreams snake boy

Tsunade: Sasuke! Get back hes going to kill you...

Sasuke: In your dreams Tsunade...

Orochimaru performed quick hand seals and charged at Sasuke with a full power Fire Fist!

Sasuke: Chidori!

Stalemate...

Sasuke: I'm going to use all my chakra on this last jutsu...

Tsunade: A technique that uses more chakra than Chidori...!

Sasuke performed a lot of hand seals and said...

Sasuke: Kyuchiose Oke Rui No Jutsu!

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and green leaves appeared... it turned into...

Everyone gasped...!

Uchiha Itatchi...!

Sasuke: Ehh.. Itatchi Lets both use Mangekyou Sharingan on him... i need your sharingan.  
since its so much more powerful!...

Sasuke: MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!

Itatchi: MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!

Orochimaru screamed so bad that the whole earth could've heard him...

Itatchi: Hey I need to go... Heres some chakra...

Itatchi transferred some chakra to Sasuke... enough to perform a Chidori!

Gasp

Sasuke then performed the hand seals for Chidori again... and onced again his black eyes.  
turned 3 dotted red!

Sasuke: CHIDORI! And he stabbed it into his heart!

Orochimaru was long gone and long dead...

Naruto: GASSSPP!

Lee: You are an worth rival... You have proven yourself young and a beautiful green beast !

Everyone: Rite...!

Neji: I guess fate has decided that you would kill Orochimaru

Orochimaru's guard teleported and left Orochimaru's there...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey people... wasn't that a brilliant fight? Hmmm i thought so.. :)

Guys Talking ...

Naruto: Holy crap sasuke when did you get so much power..!

Sasuke: No Idea...

Me: I gave it to him

Naruto!! Can i have some power?

Me: Never...

Naruto: RASENGAN!

Sigh... smacks away...

Me: Naruto i can do whatever i want because i am writing this

Turns Naruto Into A Frog No Jutsu !

Naruto turns into a frog!

Jiraiya: Hah i can summon naruto now... and i can also make him do Sexy No Jutsu!

Me: Perv...! One Billion Chidori!

Note: I don't know how i got so much chakra but ... meh!

Jiraiya: AHHH!

Sasuke: Your strong... lets fight !

Me: Ehh.. Sure...

Sasuke uses his curse and turns level 2 !

Me: Ah...so quick... (smirks)

I turn level 58 ...!

Note: Half of 1 of my levels is like his level 2... so thats practically... Level 116 Imagine the power... HAHA!

Sasuke: Gulp...

Me: Givin Sasuke Pain No Jutsu!

Sasuke-Dead...

me: Reborn No Jutsu!

Sasuke: Your strong...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of weird thing LOL 


	3. Chapter 3

REVIEW ... 

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto... Done...

So many flames :'( yeh english isn't my first language... and sorry for making it OOC ... i didn't know what i was writing because nobody gave me suggestions damn it! I got these 2 really perverted version but i'm never going to put it up unless i change this to M or MA ... sigh..I need more suggestions less flames but i'll try my best to change them... i made sakura bald... : I never noticed LOL sorry... ummm this fanfiction will continue in like this play thingy.. sorry... but next fanfics... i will change it i promise... .. P.s SUGGESTIONS ON TRUTH OR DARE...!

Starting time :)

Naruto: ...!

Inner Naruto: When did he start inventing techniques... Damn bastard... gone so strong...

Sasuke was left breathless on the ground after using his last bit of chakra...suddenly couple of organs started blowing... Tsunade then realised what happened and called up all the special medical ninjas...

Tsunade: SHIZUNE ! COME HERE!

Shizune helped Tsunade while the anbu team was gathering all the medical ninjas...all the ninjas sat down on the edge and then started performing hand seals and then stopped.  
the ninjas was healing sasuke as much as possible...

All girls: Sasuke..-kun...

Tears was flowing down Sakuras face...

Shizune: Its done...!

Everyone was relieved... and then continued the game while sasuke was getting up...

Naruto: Sigh now Sasuke-Teme is out of the picture... lets play!

Sakura: ...W.o..t...d..i..d...y..o..u...s..a..y...!

Naruto: That your an angel .sweatdrop anyway... Hmmm... Kankuro ...Truth or Dare...?

Gaara gives Kankuro the glare of death while summoning his sand before Kankuro could say a word..

Kankuro: Tru- Err... Dare...(puts on sad face)

Naruto: ARhh... I forgot the dare! Help someone!

Lee: How about...Pole dance around his puppets...

Naruto: Yeh why not!

Kankuro got angry but blushed still...

Kankuro: Fine!

He took out the puppets...layed them down... and started pole dancing...

Naruto: OY EVERYONE LOOK HIS ZIPS ARE UN DONE!

Sasuke: ...Be..Qu.i..e.t...d..o..b.e...You...r...t..o..o...n..ois...y...

Sasuke said this with very little energy left...

Kankuro: Naruto .. Urasai.. ! Naruto truth or dare-

Sasuke finished the sentence for Kankuro

Sasuke: Dobe...

Naruto: Dare

Kankuro: I dare you to... ... jump off the cliff points to the highest cliff

Sakura forced herself a little giggle while Hinata gasped

Naruto: Any alternatives?

Sasuke got up and was recovered...

Sasuke: Sparr me... thats your alternative

Sakura: Sasuke-Kun..! you've only just recovered

Sasuke: Your annoying...

Naruto: Cher.. why not..

Naruto got up and so did sasuke... Sasuke activated curse 1... and the Sharingan

Inner Naruto: Gasp (bit of tears)... Hes serious...

Sasuke threw kunai's at Naruto in extremely quick speed... being in Sasuke team...Naruto knew what he was about to do...so he performed a quick hand seal..

Sasuke: Uchiha clan's speicalty (smirk) Electric wire tangle!

Naruto: Kawarimi No Jutsu!

Sasuke then pretended he tripped over.. but as he did this he performed a series of hand seals..

Sasuke: Kyuchiose No Jutsu! with his hand upside down...

Sasuke summoned Manda while Naruto cried...

Naruto: Kyuchiose No Jutsu! And summoned Gama Bunta!

This destroyed a big part of the town and all the people was screaming.. but Naruto and Sasuke couldn't hear since their fight was the only thing in their mind...

While there was still smoke left from the transformation ... Naruto whispered something in Gama Bunta's ears...

Naruto: Hey frog boss... its me... we are in a major fight ..give me some oil or we'll be dead meat..!

Gama Bunta spit some frog oil out while Naruto screamed

Dale: Katon Gamayu Endan! (Fire element, Frog oil fireball...)

Sasuke's POV

'Crap...' I murmered... as i tried to look over the smoke...

'HOLY CRAP FIRE!' Shouted Inner Sasuke

End of POV

Inner Sasuke: Crap... i can't dodge it...

Sasuke got burnt down but was still alive...when Naruto saw him... he was in a different form.  
He was.. in Level 2...

Naruto: Crap...this has gotten hard...

Inner Naruto: Hey Kyuubi no Kitsune! give me some chakra oryou'll die.. and this time give me more ... because my friend here can kick us if you only give me a bit...! SO GIVE ME POWER!

Kyuubi: Ehh...You've got some guts kid... i like you... take care

And just like that naruto turned purple... yes purple... not red... purple... this was the full glowing power.. when Kyuubi lends Naruto his power...

Sasuke: What the... hes even faster than last time!

Naruto chased after Sasuke and then he shouted

Naruto: TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Sasuke then shouted

Sasuke: Katon Hosenka No Jutsu!

Sasuke saw there was still Naruto's left so when he found the correct time...

Sasuke: KATON RYUUKA NO JUTSU!

Naruto: Crap... Damn..Guess I have no choice... Cher...

Naruto's clone went close to Naruto and gathered chakra onto his palm...

Naruto: RASENGAN! and then that cleared out the fire...

Suddenly Sasuke was behind him and had Chidori on his hand ... it was too late for naruto to create a Kage Bunshin and create another Rasengan!... He tried to gather it in one hand... but it was no use...

Inner Naruto: Dammit.. Fox... Help me out...

Kyuubi: No!

Inner Naruto: Oy Now! Damn Kyuubi !

Kyuubi: Fine.. just do Kawarimi

Inner Naruto: Oh Yeh! Thx Kyuubi...!

Kyuubi: Dobe..

Inner Kyuubi: Lolz..

Sasuke hit Naruto on the chest but it turned into a log... In the meantime...

Naruto: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.. Rasengan...

Naruto was already behind Sasuke he gathered someKyuubi chakra and threw him against the wall...

Naruto: RASENGAN!

Naruto hit Sasuke continueously with Rasengan... Then he realised what he was doing.  
He let go when Sasuke was 90percent dead...Lucky for Naruto... he wasn't too clumsy...well...it has been 4 years after the incident when Sasuke left...

Naruto performed quick hand seals... Sakura then rushed to Naruto to stop him from killing Sasuke...but Kakashi reconized the hand seals... He healed Sasuke to life...

Sasuke: Haha.. Dobe...you win...

Everyone was relieved ...

Suddenly...

Sasuke: AS IF! MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN... turns level 2 when naruto released fox chakra...

Naruto then screamed!

Sasuke: For the next 72 hours you will be hit by the Rasengan!

Inner Naruto: the pain! Cher... guess i have to use it... OUTTER FORCE NO JUTSU! (I don't know why... but this is getting more OOC i just want tocreate as much crapped up jutsus as possible :D)

Naruto then pretended he was still screaming then with all his might he summoned the Kyuubi's chakra and said RASENGAN (without shadow replication) !

Sasuke: Got hit again and Naruto had to heal him once more but not to full... this time... he had sasuke landed himself in the hospital...

Lee: ...Anyway...Truth or dare Hokage Sama...

Tsunade: Truth thanks..

Lee: How old are you !

Nobody here thats alive knew that she was old... Of course Orochimaru and Jiraiya knew.. but they are like so yesterday :P

Tsunade: 26 ..

Naruto: L-I-A-R!

Tsunade: Sigh... 62...

Everyone but Naruto: GASP!

Tsunade trying to rid of all the gasps and attention she shouted immediately

Tsunade: Gai Truth or Dare..!

Gai: Truth!

Tsunade: I dare you to cheer out your deepest secret..!

Gai: err... Fine..

Gai: GIVE ME AN I !

Everyone: I

Gai: GIVE ME A L

Everyone: L

Gai: GIVE ME AN O

Everyone: O

Gai: GIVE ME A V

Everyone: V

Gai: GIVE ME AN E

Everyone: E

Gai: GIVE ME A LEE

Everyone: Lee

Gai: sigh WHATS IT SPELT!

Everyone thougt for a moment then they got it..

Everyone but Lee: NANNII! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON LEE?

Lee: WHAT YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME?

Gai: ... Yes...

Lee: GAI SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!

(Sunset falls... Both of them crys and then shines their teeth)

Gai: Tsunade! Truth or Dare?

Tsunade: Dare

Gai: I ... Dare you to... gulp... turn yourself into your old form for a Month!

Everyone: Gasp!

Tsunade: How.. Da..re...Yo.u...Fine!

Tsunade performed quick hand seals then turned into a very ugly old woman

Naruto: EHHHH..! Thats just nasty...!

Gaara turns over to the bridge and throws up!

Ten Ten: Thats nastier...!

Tsunade: Naruto truth or dare!

Naruto: dare...

Lee: can i try my burning youths yestion Hokage-sama

Tsunade likes lee a lot because of his bravery and his politeness...

Tsunade: go for it lee...

Gai: show them the power of the youth Lee

Lee: crys Yes GAI! ... ... (silence)... . Naruto i dare you to not eat ramen!

Neji: how long...

Tsunade: since its my dare i'll take over... for a month!

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He could be heard over the whole of Konoha...

The Ramen keepers knew what that mean...and then he screamed

Ramen Old Man: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO I JUST LOST MY BEST CUSTOMER NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO for a month.  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke then came back and he promised he won't attack naruto...

Sasuke: Hah take that dobe...

Naruto: fine... Sasuke truth or dare

Sasuke: truth... i dare you to go out with ino... ... forever...

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO wait that can reborn my clan!

Naruto: DOH!

Ino: YATTTAA!

Sakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone: sigh...

Temari: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone: why do you care...

Then it hit everyone... Temari... LIKES SASUKE...

Gaara: didn't you know... she has sasuke sites.. sasuke pillows.. sasuke sheets... sasuke tooth brush... you name it she has it...

Naruto: (coughs up a big fury ball) EVEN SASUKE TATOO ALL OVER HER BODY!

Kankuro: yeh that too... even between her ass!...

Everone... shudders at the thought...

Sasuke: even bras...?

Gaara: especially bra...

Sasuke: ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Neji: you'll ruin your voice like that ...

Ino: Matakoo... (geez)

Naruto: ANYWAY... your ino's girlfriend foreva...

Sasuke: (bastard)... Lee... change that dare so he can't eat ramen forever...

Lee: Ok!

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! I CAN'T EAT RAMEN FOREVER! NOO

This could be heard all over konoha...

Ramen Old Man: NOOOOOOOO I LOST MY BEST CUSTOMER!...FOREVER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO once more... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ramen Lady: Your too loud... Matakoo..

Sasuke: shikamaru truth or dare... !

Shikamaru: someone choose for me .. its too troublesome...

Lee: he picks truth...

Shikamaru: ...yeh what he sa-

Ino: he picks dare...

Shikmaru: yeh what she said...

Sasuke: i dare you to never sleep again except for at night...!

Shikamaru: chouji... scream for me...

Chouji: NOOOOO munch OOOOOOOOO munch OOOOOOOOOOO munch OOOOOOOOOOOOOO munch OOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino: shika-kun... that means you have to wake up now and play with us... :)

Shikamaru: fine... gaara... truth or dare...

Gaara summons his sand...

Gaara: Dare...

Shikamaru: throw away your sand and never carry any again...

Gaara: ...Dessert coffin...!

Shikamaru gets squashed and he was dead just like that...

Gaara: Rest in peace...

Ino: SHIKAAAA-KUNNN!

Heh.. That was a nice chapter... :)

Ok heres da Mini Fic...

Sasuke: Dammit... why did you give him all the power this time...

Me: Cher.. Ja ne...

Ino: Can you revive Shika-Kun...

Me: Only if Temari ask as well

Temari: Ok please bring back Shikamaru-Kun

Me: Cher... Fine... RAISING DEAD NO JUTSU! (Creating Gay Jutsus again Mwuhaha)

Shikamaru: How troublesome...

Naruto: Hey people... Tsunade ...old is just too nasty... Any agreements?

Me: Yeh...

Everyone: Yeh...

Me: Just for the sake of it... RAISE THE DEAD NO JUTSU on Jiraiya

Tsunade: DIE JIRAIYA

Tsunade performs a series of hand seals gathering all her strength

Me: Sigh... Block!

Jiraiya: Lets spar You!

Me: I have a name you know...

Jiraiya: Rasengan!

I suddenly realised what he was doing and jumped up but got hit on the back...

Me: Damn... Raising Palm!

I knocked Jiraiya back onto the ground...

Me: DESTROYING JIRAIYA'S ARMS NO JUTSU

Then Jiraiya's arms was gone...

Jiraiya: Cheap... heh..

But then i realised he had used Kawarimi No Jutsu..

Me: Die ! Kawarimi Cancel No Jutsu...use wires to wrap him up ... KILLING JIRAIYA NO JUTSU!

Jiraiya: KAWARIMI .. but failed...

Me: Heh my jutsu stops you from using it ... Heh...

Jiraiya: Sigh time to peep at girls hehe

Me: Oh and people Review... Bye for now :P ... P.s Not just reviews... this is the last chapter i have written because i've ran out of ideas... so give me some ideas and then i'll continue thx... less flamers... pretti plz...


End file.
